


Sudden Need

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alpha!Yuugi, Alpha/Omega, Consensual, Living Together, M/M, Omega!Atem, Somnophilia, atem has his own body, heat - Freeform, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Atem wakes in the middle of the night with a sudden need.





	Sudden Need

**Author's Note:**

> not the best thing I've written. but I like it.

~*~

 

It hit in the middle of the night; Atem felt the sweat on his skin first, waking him from sleep he hardly ever got. Yuugi has an arm around Atem’s middle. He scents Atem sleepily. Grinding his teeth, Ate knows there is little he can do about this sudden Heat. He had been wondering when it’d come. Worried that he wouldn’t have one. 

 

The warmth in his body slowly ran along his limbs. Making him shiver, and then he felt it; slick gathering at his birthing chanel and slipping out of the opening. His womb started to ache and he took a deep breath. 

 

Yuugi yawned behind him; waking up. Atem tried to stay still. He knew Yuugi was an Alpha - but they’d been through so much that Atem was comfortable sleeping in Yuugi’s bed. He should have gone to his own room. Shouldn’t have chanced it. 

 

Yuugi hugged him closer; “Atem….is this your heat?” 

 

“Yes.” Atem gulped. “I should go.” he definitely was not thinking. Atem gently tried to get out of bed; clenching so that slick did not spill down his legs. Yuugi wasn’t having any of that shit. He yanked on Atem and him on his stomach on the bed. Yuugi crouching atop him. 

 

“NO….” Yuugi growled. 

 

“Yuugi…?” 

 

“Mine. Stay.” 

 

Atem did as asked. Waiting for Yuugi to calm down. They had of course talked about sharing Atem’s Heat; Yuugi seemed all for it but Atem didn’t want to be a burden. However, the problem here is that once an Alpha smelled an Omega in Heat they weren’t put off it so easily. 

 

Yuugi settled down behind Atem, slowly he teased Atem’s birthing hole with a finger; “you never were bred, were you?” he asked. 

 

Atem whined; “No.” 

 

“I’m going to do it.” Yuugi said. 

 

Atem gulped  and agreed. The need for sex was rising and he desperately needed a cock, specifically, Yuugi’s Cock. Deep inside him. The thought thrills his blood, his head suddenly feels light and he moans. 

 

Yuugi drapes himself over Atem; he’s fixing to fit himself into the other. He doesn’t bother to hush Atem. Who’s trying hard to be quiet. Even though they have their own home now and no one will listen in on them. 

 

Yuugi’s cock rubs at Atem’s entrance, hard and unforgiving. He takes a deep breath as it goes in. One long push until Yuugi bottoms out. He doesn’t wait for Atem to adjust. Yuugi wraps his fingers around Atem’s hips; holding himself steady as he pushed Atem into the mattress with each, strong, thrust of his cock. 

 

Atem has lost it; his thoughts fly away with the wind as the need builds and builds inside of him and he cums; he groans his way through it. Yuugi didn’t stop. Simply, he fucked Atem through said orgasm. And with that, he is a needy Omega, ready to be bred by his Alpha. 

 

Yuugi stills; keeping his cock inside Atem, cumming. His knot is big and round. Semen hot inside Atem. The Omega moans when Yuugi pushes, and keeps pushing until the knot is seated inside. Keeping them together. Atem can feel his womb being filled with Yuugi’s semen. It’s a good thing he’s on birth control. 

 

They collapse onto the bed. Yuugi pets Atem and bites a hickey into his neck over the next several minutes. His dick is still hard. And his knot is so big. Atem feels full; but he knows it won’t be the only time. He’ll be fucked for the next two weeks on a regular basis. Tonight was quick and dirty for reasons. 

 

“Go back to sleep,” Yuugi whispers into Atem’s ear. He closes his eyes, he’s soon asleep. Yuugi sits up and softly humps into the willing body beneath him. He needs to cum again. The soft breaths of his worn  out omega makes him moan into the darkness. Even as he abuses the birthing entrance of Atem’s omega reproduction area. It’ll soon lose its tightness. 

Yuugi works himself as gently as he can within Atem until he cums again. Spurting hot seed into the womb. Then he turns them onto their side and he can see that Atem’s distended middle. He gently feels Atem up. Grabs his limp dick and works it to another erection. Atem is actually a very deep sleeper. He whimpered now and again but didn’t wake. 

 

Yuugi decides not to bring him to an orgasm. Even as his dick gives another squirt of semen and start to deflate. His knot, however is big, and it will be some hours until that goes away too. 

 

~*~

 

Atem sits in the hot bath, a cup of green tea at his elbow. A plug in his ass and an Alpha sitting in the water behind him. Yuugi gently washes Atem’s hair and body. Humming happily. Atem sighs as he’s being spoiled. His heat had receded for the moment, but would make an appearance soon. He’s glad he’s here with Yuugi. 

 

Yuugi who loves and respects him. Atem couldn’t ask for a better Alpha. 


End file.
